Sacrifices
by oOTemalieOo
Summary: J'ai sacrifié ma jeunesse pour la guerre… Je n'avais jamais pensé que je sacrifierai mon futur également…
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I

_Il n'avait pas le choix._

C'était au moins la millième fois qu'il se le répétait. Et cela ne changeait rien. La difficulté et l'horreur de ses actions ne diminuaient définitivement pas. Il se haïssait d'agir ainsi. Il haïssait ne pas avoir le choix, ne pas avoir d'autres possibilités. Il haïssait qu'_il_ le force à effacer ce qui le rendait heureux. Modifier les choses, ne pas les laisser aller au bonheur.

Il avait cru sa vie difficile… Il n'avait même pas _effleuré_ la signification du mot 'douleur' avant cet évènement. Bien sûr, perdre des êtres aimés faisait mal, impossible à nier. Mais quelque part, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Quand il avait perdu Sirius par exemple, il s'était senti coupable quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que c'était Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange les meurtriers. L'un avait tendu le piège, l'autre la baguette et Sirius avait périt.

Ça avait été atroce pour lui, il en avait cauchemardé pendant des mois, se réveillant en pleurs, misérable. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute.

Hors maintenant, lui, Harry Potter, devait de ses propres mains, de ses propres mots, réduire à néant son bonheur. Il devait faire en sorte que sa vie amoureuse soit inexistante. Que l'être qui lui avait ravit son cœur, le haïsse à jamais. Une bonne fois pour toute.

Il y avait encore une semaine, tout allait aussi bien que possible. Ses seuls problèmes étaient de vaincre Voldemort, d'empêcher son meilleur ami de s'en prendre à tout bout de champ aux espions de l'Ordre –Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini – de mettre en couple ses deux meilleurs amis, de s'entrainer et de vivre son amour secrètement pour l'instant.

Mais il y a cinq jours, tout avait basculé une première fois.

Albus Dumbledore l'avait convoqué, et naturellement il avait pensé que le Directeur lui parlerai de la guerre. Cependant ce fut tout à fait différent. Il lui avait parlé de son entrainement du jour.

« Harry, aujourd'hui, ton entrainement sera différent. Tu feras face à Remus, Severus, Tonks, Draco, Blaise, Hermione et Ron. »

« Pardon ? Mais je… »

« Tu n'as jamais eut autant d'adversaire à la fois je sais. J'ai organisé cette rencontre, car un évènement très spécial doit arriver aujourd'hui. »

« Quel est-il ? »

« J'ai ordonné à Severus de ne pas utiliser la legilimencie sur toi aujourd'hui. Car il nous empêchera d'agir comme il faut. Tu combattras naturellement un certain temps. Mais à un moment donné, prit dans l'action, six sorts se dirigerons sur toi en même temps. Et un septième – lancé par Severus – sera un _protego_ pour te protéger. Tu dois absolument briser ou repoussé le bouclier et te faire percuter par les autres sorts. »

« Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ! Je suis censé devenir plus fort ! Pas l'inverse ! »

« Cette combinaison de sortilège Harry, aura un effet étonnant. Dans cette lettre que je vais te confier, je t'explique ce que tu dois savoir. Garde la sur toi et ne l'ouvre qu'une fois que tu auras reprit tes esprits. C'est très important Harry. Plus encore que la guerre. Tu dois absolument subir ces sorts. »

« Je ne serais pas blesser ? Ou pire ? »

« Secouer oui, mais en pleine forme sinon. Je te le promets. Maintenant va, je compte sur toi. »

Et il était parti. La lettre dans sa poche semblait brûlante comme pour attirer son attention. Il dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas la lire immédiatement. Puis il avait prit la direction de la salle d'entrainement de Square Grimmauld, hésitant. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait faire quand le combat commença. C'était long, exténuant et il commençait à se dire que Dumbledore s'était trompé, quand la scène que le vieil homme lui avait décrite se déroula. Au même moment, il prit sa décision et repoussa brutalement le sort de protection. Au moment de l'impact des sorts sur lui, il entendit des cris horrifiés et il se demanda encore combien de temps il se pliera aux idées loufoques de son mentor.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était toujours dans la même pièce, mais seul et dans le noir. Il lança un rapide _lumos_ et sortit la lettre.

_Harry,_

_Tu es maintenant dans le passé. Du temps de la sixième année de tes parents. Pour la prochaine heure, tu es en sécurité. Mais cela ne durera pas._

_A cette époque, la famille Black vit encore à Square Grimmauld. Je t'ai mit dans l'enveloppe, ta cape d'invisibilité, ta carte et ton balais que j'ai réduit. Tu devras fuir ainsi et me rejoindre à Hogwarts._

_Severus t'a normalement avoué qu'il t'aimait depuis très longtemps, sans entrer dans les détails. En réalité, il t'aime depuis ses seize ans. Dans son passé, un nouveau professeur de DCFM est apparut. Et il a été le seul à être bon avec lui. Si bien, qu'il en est tombé amoureux._

_Il a découvert dans ce temps là, que son professeur était une personne du futur qui cherchait un moyen de rentrer à son époque. Il n'a jamais su qui il était, jusqu'à ta propre cinquième année. Là où il a observé des similitudes troublantes entre l'amour de sa vie et toi. Il a finit par comprendre, et m'en a parlé. Je lui ai avoué qu'effectivement c'était bien toi._

_C'est à ce moment-là, qu'il t'a laissé voir derrière son masque et que tu es tombé amoureux de lui. Je sais que votre histoire est jeune, très jeune. Cela ne doit faire que deux ou trois mois que vous vous êtes avoué vos sentiments._

_Le Temps est étrange. Tu l'aimes parce qu'il t'aimait, et il t'aime parce que dans son passé tu l'aimais._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, tu vas devoir enseigner pendant un an à feu tes parents, à feu ton parrain et aux jeunes gens qui seront plus tard tes ennemis et causeront beaucoup de mal. Tu vas devoir prendre sur toi pour ne rien révéler. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être partial, mais tu ne dois pas modifier le passé. Demande à mon ancien moi – si tu doutes d'y arriver – de te mettre sous un sort de fidelitas. Tu ne pourras ainsi, rien révéler du futur._

_Je te fais confiance, maintenant part pour Hogwarts. Je serais dans mon bureau._

_Bon courage, Harry._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Le jeune homme avait pâlit quand il avait comprit ce qu'était le fameux 'évènement'. Puis verdit en apprenant que les Black vivaient encore ici. Rougit quand il apprit que Dumbledore savait pour sa relation avec Severus. Prit un teint grisâtre en découvrant qu'il devait enseigner à ses parents avant de redevenir rouge – de colère cette fois – en réalisant qu'il allait devoir être polis envers Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange et les autres Mangemorts.

Ça vie était injuste et pourrie.

Avec un soupir, il suivit les instructions de son mentor et se dirigea dans l'air frais de la nuit vers la plus grande école de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE II

Il était arrivé à destination et se réchauffait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tandis que ce dernier lisait la lettre qu'il lui avait confié.

Harry s'attendait à ce que son vis-à-vis se mette à sourire avec malice, lui explique comment prendre une autre apparence, comment faire cours, lui montre ses quartiers et lui souhaite bonne chance.

Au lieu de cela, il prit un air grave et lui tendit la lettre en même temps qu'un livre.

« Qu'est-ce professeur ? »

« Il y a deux heures, un autre Harry Potter est venu me voir. »

« Quoi ? Mais je vais faire combien de saut dans le temps ? »

« Selon lui, si tout se passe bien, tu ne feras que celui-ci. Il m'a dit que tu viendrais, les circonstances de ta venue et que tu me ferais lire une lettre. Il m'a avoué que l'idée devait être conservée. Que tu devrais être professeur de DCFM, te mettre sous fidelitas et t'aider à t'en sortir. Cependant… il fallait que tu sois cruel avec Severus et qu'il ne découvre pas que tu venais du futur. »

« Mais… On est ensemble à cause de ça ! On est heureux grâce à ça ! » Cria Harry, ahurit.

« Il m'a alors donné ce livre en m'informant que toi seul peut l'ouvrir. Que le mot de passe est le même que celui de ton héritage paternel, combiné à ce qui t'as rendu la vie difficile en deuxième année. Et que tout te serait expliqué. »

Harry resta silencieux par la suite. Il ne comprenait pas et voulait absolument lire ce livre au plus vite. Mais il dû écouter son futur mentor lui expliquer qu'il avait le reste des vacances – soit trois semaines – pour lire les programme et les livres de DCFM pour chaque année. Qu'il faudra qu'il fasse attention à ne pas utiliser de sort qui n'existe pas encore. Il lui expliqua comment aller à ses appartements personnels, comment il serait rémunéré et lui donna un bracelet en argent. C'était une gourmette vierge.

Dumbledore l'avait ensorcelé pour modifier son apparence et sa voix, et il avait rajouté un sort pour qu'il ne puisse pas être enlevé avant l'année prochaine, ni volé ou autres possibilités. Puis, il le laissa partir et se fut dans un état second, qu'Harry trouva et s'installa dans ses appartements.

Il salua le portrait de Godric Gryffindor – gardien de sa 'maison' – mit en place le mot de passe et entra. Le salon ressemblait beaucoup à la salle commune des Gryffindors. Un canapé rouge, un fauteuil assorti et un tapis bordeaux, le tout devant une grande cheminée. Les murs et la moquette étaient couleur bois, de même que la bibliothèque qui prenait tout un pan de mur. Il y avait deux portes. Celle de droite cachait la chambre avec salle de bain attenante et derrière celle de gauche, il y avait un bureau. Il le reconnaissait, l'ayant vu plusieurs fois sous plusieurs aspects durant sa scolarité. Il savait donc, qu'il était connecté à la salle de classe.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre et fouilla l'armoire. Comme il s'y était attendu, elle était pleine de vêtements à sa taille, tout comme la commode pour les chaussures. Il se dirigea alors dans la salle de bain et s'observa dans le miroir.

Il était beaucoup plus grand. 1m85 estima-t-il. Il avait les cheveux longs blonds, lui caressant le milieu du dos. Il grogna mais fut soulagé car ils étaient beaucoup plus foncés que ceux des Malfoy. Il avait les yeux bleus très clairs, presque turquoise. Un visage plus carré et plus vieux. Il était aussi musclé qu'avant, mais des épaules plus larges. Sa cicatrice avait disparut mais pas le tatouage qu'il s'était fait faire un mois plus tôt, constata-t-il en ouvrant sa chemise. Une couleuvre noire à collier blanc qui semblait sortir de sous sa peau au niveau du cœur.

Il symbolisait Snape. Qui était dans son cœur. Ancré de toutes ses forces. Ne pouvant en sortir qu'au prix de sa souffrance. Un être où il fallait trouver la vérité derrière ses mensonges. La bonté derrière la méchanceté. La douceur derrière le sarcasme.

Il caressa le serpent du bout des doigts avant de se rhabiller et de retourner au salon. Il prit le livre de son autre lui et l'ouvrit en murmurant «_ Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ » en fourchelangue.

Et là, sa vie avait définitivement basculée une seconde fois.

_« Je m'appel Harry Potter, j'ai – je pense – dix-neuf ans._

_J'ai fait plusieurs voyages dans le temps et j'ai passé pas mal de mois à chaque fois là-bas. Donc à priori, j'ai dix-neuf ans._

_Pour que tu sois sûr que je suis bien toi, je vais commencer par te résumer la situation lors de mon premier départ._

_Albus m'a convoqué dans son bureau pour me parler d'un évènement qui se déroulera lors de mon entrainement. Que je ne devais pas contrecarré bien au contraire. Puis il m'a confié une lettre et j'ai suivi ses instructions._

_Me retrouvant dans le passé. A devenir un professeur pour mes parents et les enfoirés de Mangemorts. Je me suis forcé à être impartial, mais j'ai été connu pour être extrêmement sévère puisque la plupart du temps, c'était des Mangemorts qui étaient en punition. Pour la simple raison que les autres élèves se tenaient à carreaux depuis que j'avais établi mes règles et qu'ils ont adoré mon premier cours._

_Je me suis fais appelé Milton Miller. Agé de 27 ans. Ayant eut pour père Freddy Miller et pour mère Suzie Miller née Neil. Fils unique. Célibataire. Ayant parcouru le monde après mes diplômes avant de revenir voilà quelques mois. Les très rares fois où j'ai parlé de mes 'aventures autours du monde' je modifiais certains aspects de mes aventures à Hogwarts. Je ne me suis pas privé de leur montrer que j'étais puissant pour forcer le respect des Slytherins mais pas trop. De toute façon, certaines choses ne pouvant pas être montré, cela m'a limité sans que je ne fasse d'effort._

_Et j'ai suivi la trame de notre histoire à Sev' et moi. Jouant le rôle du professeur attentif et bon avec lui. Qui s'intéresse à lui. Qui le défend. Ça n'était pas bien difficile, puisque c'est devenu naturel chez moi d'agir ainsi envers lui. Et j'ai senti au fil des mois, qu'il se rapprochait de moi, qu'il s'ouvrait plus et je ne l'ai pas trahi. Ce qui était sa plus grande peur. Que je me joue de lui pour l'humilier une fois que j'avais sa confiance._

_Ce fut une année difficile mais passionnante. Je fus déçu par le comportement des maraudeurs et j'ai plusieurs fois faillit perdre mon contrôle avec Peter, mais j'ai tenu._

_J'ai également découvert que c'était moi qui avais réuni mes parents. En réconfortant maman et faisant la morale à papa, ils se sont trouvés. _

_A la fin de l'année scolaire, Albus m'a fait part de sa découverte. Il avait –selon lui – trouvé la solution pour me ramener à mon époque. A la fois heureux et triste, je me suis préparé à mon voyage. J'avais tenu un journal et prit beaucoup de photos pour avoir des souvenirs. Je les ai cachés dans la Salle Sur Demande afin de m'assurer les retrouver dans mon temps._

_Une fois fait le rituel à 02h00 du matin afin de ne pas être dérangé ni d'apparaitre sur quelqu'un, j'ai perdu l'espace de quelques minutes connaissance. Je me suis réveillé dans le bureau d'Albus, vide et passablement en mauvais état._

_La plupart des tableaux étaient détruit, sur mes gardes, ma baguette en main, j'ai quitté le bureau et parcouru l'école. Une grande partie de celle-ci était détruite. Des squelettes jonchaient le sol par endroit. J'avais l'impression que la bataille qui avait eut lieu ici, s'était passé bien des années plus tôt. Mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Albus m'avait dit que j'arriverai quelques minutes après mon départ. Il en était persuadé ! Je ne comprenais pas. C'était…absurde…irréel…impossible._

_Je me suis précipité dans la Salle Sur Demande, espérant trouver quelqu'un qui s'y était réfugié. Et je n'ai pas été déçu._

_Je me suis rencontré._

_Au travers de ma surprise, j'ai senti une sensation très désagréable, comme un déchirement. Mais je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention, les yeux fixés sur cet autre moi._

_Il avait les cheveux extrêmement longs, sales et emmêlés. Maigre. Sale. La cinquantaine. Dans une robe de Mangemort déchirée et décolorée. Ses yeux verts étaient vides. Il semblait détruit. Et solitaire. Vivant – au vu de la pièce – ici même. Il n'y avait quasiment rien ici. Il avait apparemment souhaité un endroit à l'image du reste du château, en ruine. _

_Il ne fit pas grand cas de moi jusqu'à ce que je lui demande ce qu'il s'était passé et en quelle année étions nous. Je me souviendrai toujours avec exactitude nos conversations._

_« D'où viens-tu ? » me demanda-t-il._

''_J'ai été dans mon passé, Albus a voulu me renvoyer dans mon présent, mais apparemment c'est plutôt mon futur…''_

_« Nous sommes en 2033…La guerre est fini depuis très longtemps…Voldemort a gagné… »_

''_Mais…Je…Tu es en vie ! Comment est-ce possible ?''_

_« J'ai été trahi…Nous l'avons tous été…Pour me protéger… »_

''_Co…Comment ça ?''_

_« Tu n'es pas le premier… Je ne l'étais pas non plus… Comme toi, j'ai voyagé dans les Temps…Et comme toi, j'ai reçu un livre… Un journal…Et celui avant moi également… »_

''_Tu veux dire…que ce futur ne peut pas changer ? Quoiqu'il arrive ? Mais…si on savait qui nous a trahi, pourquoi ne pas avoir sévit en retournant à notre époque ?''_

_« Parce que le traitre… C'est Sev'. »_


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos reviews. C'est encourageant pour la débutante que je suis.

CHAPITRE III

Harry avait arrêté de respirer. Sev' ? Son Severus ? Un traitre ? Jamais ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Non. Il y avait erreur. Il avait mal lu ou l'autre avait mal écrit.

Severus était leur meilleur espion, et il n'avait jamais arrêté depuis la première guerre. Et ils s'aimaient ! Le Maitre des Potions n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Mais…pourquoi se mentirait-il ?

Il avait alors arrêté sa lecture là et était parti se coucher. Cette nuit là fut difficile et il ne dormit que très peu. Après s'être réveillé pour la sixième fois, il avait décidé de se lever et de connaitre la suite de l'histoire. C'est ainsi, qu'après une bonne douche et aux alentours de 04h du matin, il se remit à lire.

''_Severus ? Un traitre ? Tu délires ! C'est impossible !''_

_« J'ai eut la même réaction… Je me rappel…Il m'a fallut du temps pour y croire. Et c'est avec l'autre nous, que j'ai écrit le journal que tu as dans ta poche. »_

''_Pourquoi ? Comment ?''_

_« Nous avons presque tout essayé. Les uns derrière les autres. Il m'a dit que dans le journal qu'il a eut, on se préconisait de dire la vérité à Sev' dans le passé. De le mettre sous fidelitas et de lui dire qu'on venait du futur, qui on était, qu'on était en couple et qu'on venait tout juste de comprendre certaines choses. Qu'il se prépare d'avance à la seconde guerre et à notre destin. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. »_

''_Et ça n'a pas marché je présume…''_

_« Non. Une fois que ce fut son tour d'aller dans le futur, il le découvrit aussi sombre que toi... Au moment de son départ, il avait rajouté un autre sort pour s'assurer que Voldemort ne trouverait jamais rien dans la mémoire de Severus même s'il était trop faible pour utiliser l'occlumencie… Et il lui avait fait promettre de ne rien faire pour modifier son présent… Mais en arrivant dans son avenir, il a apprit que Severus avait imaginé un plan toutes ces années… Qu'il n'avait finalement jamais vraiment changé de camp et qu'il avait un serment de Voldemort pour qu'il ne nous tue jamais… »_

''_Quoi ? Et Voldemort l'a fait ?''_

_« Oui…En échange, le moment venu, Severus devait nous mettre des menottes anti-magie pour nous rendre impuissant et lancer le même sort que celui d'Albus sur le bracelet d'argent… Modifié bien sûr, pour que personne ne puisse jamais l'enlever…Ils ont eut une ignoble dispute évidemment quand Sev' nous a trahi… Selon lui, c'était pour nous protéger…Pour qu'on ne meure pas…Pour qu'on soit ensemble éternellement… »_

''_Il…Il a condamné le monde…Pour nous ?''_

_« Oui…Par amour…Sauf que Voldemort a fait le serment inviolable de ne pas nous tuer, il n'a jamais dit qu'il ne nous torturait pas… Torturé, humilié, nous étions en laisse à ses pieds. Severus ne nous a plus jamais eut près de lui. Bellatrix l'a tué quelques mois plus tard, sous ordre de Voldemort…Quand il s'est lassé, il nous a laissé dans une ville dévastée. Il nous a fallut des mois pour rejoindre Hogwarts…Nous ne mangions guère, buvions autant que possible et marchions encore et encore…Nous avions rendez-vous avec notre passé, nous devions rentrer… »_

''_Com…combien de nous… ?''_

_« Au moins une trentaine de ce que j'en sais… Lorsque je fus à ta place, l'autre m'a raconté qu'il avait juste profité de la situation, rendant Severus amoureux de lui et ayant une relation secrète avec lui tout en lui avouant qui il était vraiment…Et qu'au moment de partir, il lui avait lancé un puissant sort d'oubliette…ensuite, il est venu dans le futur, a découvert qu'on avait encore une fois échoué et a écrit son journal… En devenant un Maitre de l'occlumencie et de la legilimencie, prenant ainsi un total contrôle sur son esprit, les oubliettes ne faisaient plus effet… y comprit celui que nous avions lancé et donc il s'était souvenu de tout… Ils pensèrent à une énième possibilité et l'ancien renvoya le jeune quelques heures avant son premier voyage dans le temps grâce aux connaissances accumulées toutes ses années… Il est rentré ensuite dans son présent pour vivre les modifications et – en cas d'échec – poursuivre notre lutte…C'est ainsi que je fus prévenu… »_

''_Quel a été ton plan à toi ?''_

_« Comme tu l'as appris, j'ai été moi-même avec lui tout en gardant mon identité secrète. Je l'ai juste laissé savoir que je venais du futur… Le but, c'était qu'il découvre seul qui était son puissant professeur plus tard… et qu'une fois revenu au présent, que je lui parle pour qu'il sache que j'ai actuellement fait le voyage et que je possédais donc la même force que son ancien professeur… Qu'il devait me faire confiance, que je n'échouerai pas et qu'on serait ensemble ouvertement ensuite… »_

''_Comment t'a-t-il trahi ?''_

_« Il m'a privé de ma magie également. Et il m'a retenu prisonnier plusieurs années… Il mourut durant la guerre lorsque Voldemort apprit son vrai rôle…Malfoy fils qui était venu se réfugier dans la planque de feu son parrain, m'a trouvé et m'a libéré après que je lui eus raconté notre histoire… Il m'a emmené ici afin de t'attendre et nous avons cohabité pendant quelques mois… C'est lui qui m'a fait comprendre que nous n'avions plus d'autre choix…Que nous devions nous sacrifier encore une fois… Ensuite, il est parti et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu… »_

''_Nous n'avons plus le choix… C'est à cause de nos sentiments n'est-ce pas ?''_

_« Oui… Il nous aime plus que tout… Jamais il ne nous laissera nous battre contre Voldemort… »_

''_Mais peut-être…Peut-être que ça va changer ! Avec ce que j'ai fais…''_

_« Si c'était le cas, nous ne nous parlerions pas… Comment expliquer ?...J'ai apprit que le Temps est à la fois complexe et simple… Il est vrai que tant que tu n'es pas retourné dans ton présent, ton avenir ne peut pas vraiment se faire… Il est comme flou… Il y a des siècles et des siècles, les sorciers faisant des recherches sur ce domaine, l'appelait l'Arbre du Temps… Et les possibilités, les Branches de l'Arbre du Temps… A chaque choix, même sans importance, une Branche apparaissait. Elle symbolise les différences entre chaque possibilité… C'est ainsi que sont créés les Mondes Parallèles… »_

''_Donc…Si je te suis… Il y a autant de Monde Parallèle, que de choix. Et Chaque choix crée plusieurs Mondes Parallèles… Puisque un choix n'est possible que s'il y a au minimum deux possibilités, c'est bien ça ?''_

_« Parfaitement ! Par exemple, si on te demande ta couleur préférée, tu as le choix entre toutes les couleurs qui existent. Ça fait une palette énorme de possibilité ! Il y a tellement de déclinaison de couleur… A ce moment-là, à la seconde où tu choisis bleu, l'Arbre du Temps s'accroit d'un nombre de branche gigantesque ! Car tu as choisi bleu, mais pour chaque couleur qui existe, un Monde Parallèle est créé, des mondes où tu as choisi une autre couleur. »_

''_C'est comme une réaction en chaine… Il n'y a pas de bon ou mauvais choix car au final, ils sont tous fait quelque part.''_

_« Exactement. Seulement, la Branche ne se divise que lorsqu'il y a un choix, qu'importe son importance. Donc, jusqu'à ce choix, l'avenir en lui-même est déjà tracé jusqu'au prochain choix de grande importance. Car qu'importe que tu choisisses tel plat ou tel vêtement et autre, tu finiras toujours par arrivé au choix fixe, celui qui est crucial pour l'avenir… Qu'importe comment tu y vas, le nombre de Branche que tu prendras, tu iras au prochain nœud…. Le point important c'est que les Branches se 'rangent' de la même façon que nous rangeons les couleurs… Du plus foncé au plus clair ou inversement. Les Possibilités qui se ressemblent le plus, sont très proches en termes de Monde Parallèle. »_

''_Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…''_

_« Imagines les Mondes Parallèles comme une rangée infinie. Il est impossible qu'un monde de paix total soit à côté d'un monde en guerre total… La différence est trop brutale…La résonnance dû à leur proximité serait une catastrophe ! C'est pour ça que la palette de Monde Parallèle est organisée comme nos couleurs… Du plus terrible en déclinant jusqu'au plus merveilleux… »_

''_D'accord…Mais quel est le rapport avec ce dont on parlait ?''_

_« Tu disais que peut-être tes actions auraient tout changé… Si cela avait été le cas, une fois dans ton futur, tu ne serais pas dans celui-ci. Car il est trop sombre. Si Severus ne te trahira pas, il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu atterrisses dans un futur où il l'a fait…C'est trop différent. Tu aurais atterrit dans un monde légèrement différent que celui que tu connaitras vraiment, mais pas un aussi diamétralement opposé… Je suis navré mais nous avons encore échoué… »_

''_A…Alors…Je dois dire… au prochain…''_

_« Que nous ne devons pas avoir de relation avec Severus… Il doit nous haïr… Nous ne devons pas nous aimer avant la fin définitive de Voldemort ! »_

''_Mais…Mais après…''_

_« Ce sera trop tard… Il aura accumulé trop de haine envers nous… Nous devons détruire notre relation avec l'homme de notre vie… »_


	4. Chapter 4

Merci de me suivre et pour vos reviews et merci beaucoup à ma bêta!

Il y a des fois où j'utilise les noms d'origines et d'autres fois où je garde les noms français. J'espère que cela ne choquera pas trop.

C'est juste que certains noms français m'horripilent et inversement. Navrée si cela vous gêne!

CHAPITRE IV

Harry ferma le journal les joues humides. Il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. La peine était immense. D'un côté, il se sentait honoré et heureux d'être l'objet d'un amour aussi puissant, aussi inconditionnel. Mais d'un autre, il était horrifié d'être à l'origine d'autant de mort.

Sa culpabilité envers Cédric Diggory et Sirius Black revint avec force. Il haleta de longues minutes sous le choc, totalement tremblant.

Pourquoi toujours lui ? Était-il né pour se sacrifier ? N'aurait-il pas le droit, lui aussi, d'espérer être heureux ensuite s'il gagnait la guerre ? Qu'allait-on lui demander après ? Sa liberté ? Sa vie ?

Il en avait marre. Et il en voulait à Severus.

Il l'aimait au point de condamner le monde à la destruction, mais pas assez pour lui faire confiance ! Il avait horreur qu'on décide pour lui et qu'on le sous-estime sans arrêt. Soit c'était sur sa force physique – et alors il n'avait pas le droit de participer aux combats – soit c'était sur sa force mentale – et alors on lui cachait des informations cruciales – car il ne fallait ni perdre ni traumatiser l'Elu… Ne s'entrainait-il pas chaque jour jusqu'à l'épuisement ? Ne surmontait-il pas toutes les morts et toutes les connaissances auxquelles il avait dû faire face ? Ne serait-ce jamais assez pour prouver sa valeur ?

Le cœur meurtri, il se dit que de toute façon il n'avait plus le choix désormais.

A chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de tout sauver – le monde et son amour – ce dernier gâchait tout. Il n'y avait qu'une solution et c'était encore lui qui en paierait le prix. Classique…

Alors il passa le reste des vacances à se préparer. Il lu tous les programmes de ses futurs élèves. Il prépara ses cours. Il organisa son emploi du temps de manière à avoir du temps pour s'entrainer malgré tout. Et surtout, il se répétait constamment qu'il devait absolument s'en prendre au jeune Severus Snape.

'_Je n'ai pas le choix… Il amènera le chaos… Et on ne sera même pas ensemble… Je dois le faire ! Pour les gens que j'aime… Pour garantir un merveilleux futur à mes meilleurs amis… Et même à Sev'…'_

Mais il y avait toujours un moment dans la journée, où il se disait que Voldemort ne serait finalement pas son plus grand combat. Ce ne serait pas si terrible que ça. Il avait la force et l'envie de le vaincre.

Ici par contre… C'était insoutenable. Il avait l'horrible sensation de détruire totalement sa propre vie. De s'arracher le cœur… Et il n'en avait définitivement, strictement aucune envie. Réussir signifiait devenir vide. Un corps creux ne servant plus à rien. Pouvait-on vraiment demander à une personne saine d'esprit d'accepter avec joie une telle chose ?

Normalement non. Bien sûr. Mais il n'était pas normal. Encore moins sain d'esprit.

Car il se le demandait lui-même. Et il acceptait – même si sans joie – en toute connaissance de cause.

Harry se sentait abject. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de pourrir la vie d'un jeune innocent !

Il se sentait absolument cinglé. Combien de fois encore ferait-il passer les autres avant lui ?

Il s'horripilait littéralement. Resterait-il une marionnette au service du Bien toute sa vie ?

Il se haïssait. Avait-il vraiment tout, absolument tout essayé ? Aucun autre moyen possible ?

Mais encore une fois, il tint bon. Il devait le faire. Merlin, il n'avait pas le choix !

Il s'occupa autant que possible ces derniers jours afin de ne pas penser. Il se prépara des potions de sommeil sans rêve et calmantes. Il s'obligea à ne pas se rappeler que sa relation avec Severus lui avait permit d'apprécier cet art et de s'améliorer grandement.

Il s'entrainait devant un miroir pour prendre une attitude totalement neutre, essayant de ressentir chaque muscle de son visage pour pouvoir s'assurer de son expression à tout moment. Il demanda à plusieurs elfes de maisons de le surprendre à tout moment de la journée. Il ne relâchait quasiment jamais sa concentration. Son but était de pouvoir faire face aux gens susceptibles de le faire réagir violemment de par leur identité sans ne rien laisser paraitre.

Le jour de la rentrée, tandis qu'il attendait assis à la table des Professeurs, il se répétait de garder son calme. Il avait demandé à un elfe de maison de prendre des photos de certaines personnes en secret pour lui. Donc il n'avait aucune raison pour se laisser aller, il aurait bien assez de souvenirs en repartant. Il devait en être heureux, lui qui n'en avait eut que très peu le reste de sa vie.

Oui. Il essayait de se berner. Il en avait conscience. Bien sûr qu'il serait fortement touché de voir ses parents et son parrain. Il n'arrivait même pas à se tromper lui-même… Comment comptait-il tromper les autres ?

'_Non. C'était différent !'_ se reprit-il en voyant les premiers élèves entrer.

Eux ne savaient pas qu'ils seraient trompés. Ils penseraient qu'il s'agissait de sa personnalité ou du trac. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de douter de lui de cette manière. En cas de rater de sa part, il devait juste ne pas se laisser démonter et trouver une raison valable à son attitude. Même si le mieux était d'avoir la maitrise des Slytherins sur ses émotions. Après tout, il avait failli en être un, donc il avait les compétences de bases et avec son entrainement… Oui, il allait y arriver…

Il se concentra juste à temps. Et sa première épreuve prit l'apparence d'une adolescente de seize ans. Lily Evans entra dans la Grande Salle en discutant avec une amie. D'un geste négligé, elle lança sa longue chevelure rousse dans son dos en s'asseyant.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il s'assura que chaque muscle de son visage était à sa place dans sa meilleure expression neutre et s'obligea à détacher ses yeux de sa future mère. Pour tomber sur les Maraudeurs.

Il eut l'impression de se voir dans un miroir et il oublia de respirer quelques secondes.

James Potter faisait des grands mouvements de mains en parlant à un Sirius Black en pleine forme qui souriait largement. Remus Lupin participait à la conversation avec une joie qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue. Et derrière eux, un petit garçon rond les suivait difficilement. Peter Pettigrew.

Harry avait eut un pincement au cœur en comprenant soudainement l'intensité de la peine du Remus de son époque. James et Sirius étaient tout pour lui. Les premiers à l'avoir accepté malgré sa lycanthropie. Et aujourd'hui il était seul. Le dernier maraudeur en vie.

Mais il n'avait pas pu se pencher plus sur la question, devant se battre pour garder son calme et sa magie quand il avait reconnu le traitre.

Il se mit à observer les pouffsouffles pour ne pas paraitre suspect avant d'entrer dans la conversation de ses voisins de table.

Il jeta un regard en biais à Dumbledore. Il lui en voulait encore pour son emploi du temps. Car comme de par hasard, son premier cours de l'année était avec les gryffindors et les slytherins de sixième année. Quelle coïncidence n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas loin de commencer à détester son mentor.

Une fois tous les élèves arrivés, Minerva McGonagall entra avec les premières années. Il lui était étrange d'observer tout ceci de la table des professeurs. Il eut un intérêt nouveau pour cet évènement traditionnel. La répartition était somme toute identique à ses souvenirs à l'exception faite que tous les visages étaient tournés dans sa direction.

Puis, Albus fit son discours de début d'année.

« Bienvenus mes chères élèves ! Tout d'abord, je souhaite informer les premières années et rappeler aux autres, que la Forêt Interdite, est – comme son nom l'indique – interdite. Le règlement de l'école est affiché dans chaque salle commune et dans le bureau de Monsieur Rusard notre concierge. Pour finir, je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Monsieur Milton Miller. »

Harry fit un geste de la main tandis que tous applaudissait.

« Maintenant, je vous souhaite un bon appétit et une bonne nuit de repos. »

Le repas se passa tout à fait normalement. Harry avait juste toujours un peu de mal à se retrouver à discuter avec la directrice de Gryffindor. Elle lui parlait comme à un adulte et non pas comme à un élève. La différence était surprenante. Et son respect pour la femme commençait à devenir une véritable amitié.

Allait-elle le tuer si elle apprenait la vérité plus tard ? Il ne voulait pas savoir !

Le lendemain matin, fébrile, il essaya de s'habiller sans trembler. Echec total.

Il dû finir par utiliser la magie pour cet acte quotidien. Harry avala avec hâte une potion calmante, il ne se sentait pas du tout prêt !

Il attacha ses cheveux, prit sa baguette et se dirigea les jambes flageolantes vers sa salle de cours. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois, s'exhortant au calme. Quand cette fichue potion allait-elle faire effet ?

Il chuchota des mots sans queue ni tête afin de vérifier que sa voix ne tremblait pas. Il s'observa quelques minutes dans un miroir qu'il avait créé, utilisa les techniques d'occlumencie pour se contrôler puis, ne pouvant décemment pas retarder l'inévitable plus longtemps, il ouvrit la porte.

« Entrez en silence. »

Immobile, il s'obligea à regarder chaque élève entrer.

Son cœur s'emballa à nouveau en voyant sa mère et les maraudeurs.

'_Respire Harry. Que penseraient-ils en voyant leur nouveau professeur faire des bonds de joie avant d'enlacer certains élèves en pleurant ? Tu n'as aucune envie d'être considéré comme le digne héritier de Dumbledore !'_

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir sa baguette le démanger quand entrèrent ceux qu'il savait être de futurs mangemorts. Mais il dû se retenir à la porte – de manière imperceptible – quand apparut enfin le jeune Severus Snape. Bon, il était lucide, Severus n'a jamais été beau, et l'adolescence n'était pas sa meilleure période… Mais la version jeune de l'homme qui lui avait apprit l'amour était tout de même magnifique à ses yeux. De la même façon que l'adulte. C'était leurs yeux.

Tandis qu'il fermait la porte et s'installait contre son bureau face à ses élèves, Harry repensa rapidement aux yeux de Severus. Il avait apprit à voir au-delà de l'éclat froid et méprisant. Il avait vu ce qui se cachait derrière. Et à seize ans, son ancien professeur avait déjà ce quelque chose qu'il aimait. Rien ne serait jamais facile pour lui n'est-ce pas ?

« Bonjour. Je suis le Professeur Miller. Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous expliquez _mes_ règles. Si vous voulez parler, vous devez lever la main et attendre en silence que je vous y autorise. Aucunes insultes, moqueries ou autres propos et attitudes dans ce genre n'est autorisé. Que ce soit dans ma classe ou partout ailleurs dans l'école. Envers moi ou envers d'autres personnes. Si je vous prends à agir de cette façon, je vous garantie que vous vous souviendrez toujours de moi en tant que le professeur le plus sévère de l'histoire d'Hogwarts ! »

Harry observa ses élèves afin de constater qui le prenait au sérieux et ceux qui voulaient le tester. Bien évidemment, les slytherins avaient pour la plupart un sourire méprisant à souhait. Mais il constata qu'il en allait de même de la plupart des Maraudeurs. Seul Remus semblait lui laisser sa chance.

Il était surprit. De ce qu'il avait entendu dire sur son père, les seules fois où il était mauvais, c'était contre Severus. On lui avait donc menti. Super. Ca l'aidait vachement à rester concentré.

Il décida de ne pas continuer son petit discours. Il l'avait préparé à l'avance, mais s'il avouait ne jamais avoir enseigné avant, il ne payait pas cher sa peau…

« Cependant, il est tout à fait possible que j'ajoute de nouvelle règles avec le temps. Bien, commençons. Votre programme contient bien plus de sort que de créatures magiques. Donc nous allons commencer par ces dernières. Plus vite nous finissons la théorie, plus vite nous commencerons la pratique »

« D'une logique désarmante »

« 10 points en moins pour Slytherin. Votre nom. »

« Evan Rosier »

Harry fit le tour de son bureau, s'y installa et fixa une longue minute l'élève en silence. Celui-ci se mit à gigoter mal à l'aise. Arrachant un petit sourire à son professeur.

« Je m'en souviendrais. Sachez Monsieur Rosier, que je suis libre de vous apporter d'autres connaissances qui ne se trouvent pas dans votre programme. Et l'idée lumineuse de ne vous donner que de la théorie pourrait très bien me traverser. Alors, à moins de vouloir gratter 95% de l'année, je vous suggère de faire extrêmement attention aux mots que vous voulez prononcer. »

« B…Bien Professeur. »

« Comme il s'agit de notre tout premier cours ensemble, je vous propose de choisir la créature magique que vous voulez étudier. Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour y réfléchir. Concertez-vous par maison tout d'abord. »

Harry se recula dans sa chaise, croisa les bras et attendit en observant ses élèves. Il noterait à la fin du cours ceux dont il devrait faire attention.


	5. Chapter 5

Ce chapitre m'a prit du temps, non pas à cause de mon petit problème (expliqué sur mon profil) mais par manque de temps, je vous rassure.

Merci à ma bêta.

Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE V

Quand il était à son époque, les trois maisons autres que slytherin haïssaient leur professeur de potion. Alors même qu'aucun des élèves subissait la même chose que lui, et cela pour trois raisons.

Premièrement, Severus Snape favorisait totalement les slytherins. Et_ surtout_ quand il était évident qu'ils étaient en tords.

Ensuite, il chouchoutait de manière _excessive_ Draco Malfoy, le pire enfoiré du monde magique !

Enfin, il le _martyrisait_ lui juste pour son nom et ne se privant pas de s'en prendre à ses meilleurs amis.

Harry se disait donc qu'il lui suffisait de suivre cet exemple pour parvenir à ses fins. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps pour trouver ses cibles.

Dans l'ordre ce serait gryffindors, son père et ses meilleurs amis – sauf Pettigrew !- et pour finir Lucius Malfoy.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à Severus directement. Son nom n'était pas connu et il n'était pas encore important à ce moment précis. Contrairement au blond. Mais il en était très proche donc il pourrait le mettre dans le même panier sans attirer l'attention.

En se redressant sur sa chaise, il s'imagina s'en prendre à Malfoy et il dû se pincer fortement la cuisse pour ne pas laisser apparaitre un large sourire sur son visage. Celui-ci aurait été à n'en pas douter extrêmement mauvais…

Sa tache serait difficile alors il avait bien le droit de se faire un peu plaisir non ?

Il observa les slytherins. Ils étaient tous regroupés autour de la table que partageaient Malfoy et Snape. Le blond était assit bien droit, le visage neutre et le regard froid. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de fierté absolue.

'_Les chiens ne font pas des chats'_ pensait avec ironie Harry.

Mais il était assez étonné de constater que Lucius ne disait rien. Il laissait apparemment les autres choisir. Quant à Snape, il était un peu voûté, ses cheveux gras mi-longs cachaient son visage tandis qu'il lisait le livre de cours.

Alors que son regard se tournait vers les gryffindors, Harry se demanda distraitement s'il n'y allait pas y avoir un autre « mystère du Temps ».

Albus lui avait dit « _Le Temps est étrange. Tu l'aimes parce qu'il t'aimait, et il t'aime parce que dans son passé tu l'aimais. »_

Il allait calquer sa manière d'enseigner – en tout cas sa relation professeur/élèves – sur l'exemple désastreux de son professeur de Potion. Mais, est-ce que Snape ne ferait pas pareil au final ? Allait-il prendre cette attitude une fois enseignant, pour se venger de ce qu'il avait lui-même subit ?

Harry secoua discrètement la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées. C'était d'un compliqué ! Il n'avait pas le temps de se prendre la tête avec ce genre de réflexion. Qu'importe au final, qui a commencé. Etait-ce vraiment important de savoir qui de l'œuf ou de la poule était arrivé en premier ?

En soupirant, il reporta son attention sur ses élèves en rouge et or.

La plupart des élèves s'étaient levés pour entourer les Maraudeurs. Sauf trois filles. Dont l'une était sa mère.

Lily parcourait le livre de DCFM tout en discutant avec ses amies. James lui, écoutait les propositions de ses camarades et donnait son avis. Soit il refusait nettement, soit quand l'idée le tentait, il se tournait vers Sirius et Remus. Si l'un ou l'autre n'était pas d'accord, ils cherchaient tous autre chose. Quand à Pettigrew, il acquiesçait à tous ce que disait James. Pathétique.

Une main se leva dans son champ de vision. Lily. Son cœur décida de faire un sprint sans son accord. Traitre !

'_Tu ne connais pas son nom. Tu ne la connais pas tout court. Donc respire. Parle clairement. Sans trembler. Courage !_' Au moins il pouvait compter sur son cerveau !

« Oui, Miss… ? »

« Evans. Vous avez dit que vous pouviez choisir de nous apporter d'autres connaissances qui ne font pas partis du programme. »

« En effet. »

« Puisque vous nous laissez choisir cette fois… Sommes-nous obligés de sélectionner un sujet du programme ? Ou pouvons-nous en profiter pour vous demander autre chose ? »

Quelqu'un doué en legilimencie et qui serait entré dans l'esprit d'Harry, aurait entendu une longue plainte déchirante. Quelque chose ressemblant à '_Mamaaaannn ! Pourquoi retournes-tu mes répliques contre moiii ?_'

Mais Harry remarqua que toute la classe le regardait attentivement. Alors il se força à paraitre sûr de lui.

« Et bien… S'il s'agit d'une créature magique ayant sa place dans ce cours, je n'y vois pas d'objection. »

Les élèves reprirent instantanément les discussions mais avec plus d'entrain. Harry remarqua que pour la première fois, Malfoy parla à son groupe. Ce ne fut qu'un mot, mais les autres reprirent leur place comme si le sujet était enfin trouvé. Intéressant.

Du côté des gryffindors, ils ne semblaient pas tous d'accord, mais les cinq minutes étaient terminées. Alors Harry se leva et se replaça devant son bureau.

« Qu'un élève de chaque maison se lève. Gryffindor, votre nom et votre choix. »

« Sirius Black. Nous aimerions en apprendre plus sur les Kelpies. »

« Slytherin, faites de même. »

« Will Wilkes. Nous avons choisit le Basilic. »

Harry se raidit immédiatement. Voilà ce que Malfoy avait choisi. Le Basilic. Son fils connaissait l'existence de la Chambre des Secrets part Lucius. Mais ce dernier la connaissait-il déjà ? Avait-il toujours su quel monstre elle abritait ?

La seule personne à avoir ouvert cette pièce ce siècle-ci, était Voldemort… Lucius était-il déjà en contact avec lui ? Avait-il déjà choisi de suivre Tom ? Ou était-ce une coïncidence ? Peut-être avait-il juste apprit la véritable identité du serpent emblème de Salazar ?

Mais si ce n'était pas le cas… S'il connaissait l'existence de la Chambre… A son âge, Harry doutait que Tom lui fasse assez confiance pour lui parler de ce secret…

Il réfléchissait trop. De toute façon, Lucius ne pourrait jamais l'ouvrir ! Mais ça, le garçon ne le savait pas et lui non plus n'était pas censé le savoir. De plus, le Basilic utilisait les tuyaux de l'école pour se déplacer… Et il n'y avait pas que l'entrer de la Chambre des Secrets qui y menait… Et s'il finissait par y arriver sans maitriser le fourchelangue ? Personnellement, cela ne le dérangeait pas si Malfoy se faisait croquer, mais ça pourrait changer le futur de manière importante…

Ainsi, il était capable d'haïr un Malfoy encore plus… Il en apprenait tous les jours…

« Un problème professeur ? Vous avez peur des Basilics ? »

Harry fut brutalement ramener à la réalité par la voix méprisante et sarcastique dudit Malfoy. En quelle année déjà, la torture sur les élèves avait été interdite ?

« 10 points en moins pour Slytherin. Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler. Et oui, j'ai peur des Basilics. Seuls les idiots et les fous peuvent dire le contraire. Dans quelle catégorie êtes-vous, Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Le garçon perdit son sourire mauvais et se renfrogna.

« Oui, Monsieur Rosier ? »

« A quoi ressemble un Basilic ?»

« C'est un reptile. Un serpent. Il est également appelé Le Roi des Serpents. Il peut vivre environ mille ans et mesure plus de dix mètres de long à l'âge adulte. »

Harry revoyait nettement son combat en deuxième année. Il se voyait au sommet de la statue et être encore dépassé par ce monstre, debout sur sa queue. Il en avait froid dans le dos…

« Sa peau est épaisse et aussi dure que le métal. Tout comme celle des dragons, elle résiste aux sorts. Ses crocs sont plus grands que vos mains et son venin est mortel… Miss ? »

« Dorton. Existe-t-il un antidote ? »

« Un seul. Les larmes de Phoenix. Qu'il faut appliquer dans la minute. »

Sans Fawks, il n'aurait pas survécut. Heureusement pour lui, le souvenir de Tom était aussi arrogant et stupide que son futur. Oubliant encore une fois une information capitale. Avait-il finit par réaliser que ses oublis sauvaient la vie à son ennemi ?

Harry remplaça son expression sombre par une plus neutre. Il marcha jusqu'au centre de la classe, observa Malfoy et ajouta.

« Mais tout ceci n'est que détail. L'arme la plus dangereuse du Basilic est son regard. Croisez une fraction de seconde ses yeux, et vous êtes mort. Comme ça. Sans douleur. Sans vous en rendre compte. »

Il vit Severus lever la main et détacha son regard de Malfoy avec difficulté. Il avait déjà le don de lui rappeler les durs moments de son existence. Maudit soit-il !

« Oui ? »

« Snape. Il suffit de le regarder à travers une paroi réfléchissante, comme un miroir, dans ce cas. »

« Il suffit… Je vous invite à vous entrainer à ne serait-ce qu'attraper un objet sans le regarder directement. Cela n'est pas chose facile, et en plein combat vous n'avez pas forcément la possibilité de réessayer… Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas non plus une astuce rassurante… Monsieur ? »

« Lupin. Pourquoi ? Même si ce n'est pas simple, c'est toujours mieux que de mourir sans se défendre non ? »

« Parce que vous pouvez toujours croiser son regard. Le faire directement signifie la mort instantanée. Le faire à travers quelque chose signifie la pétrification. L'un ou l'autre laisse tout le temps souhaité au basilic de vous dévorer. La différence est dans le vivant ou non. »

Harry voyait bien que ses élèves n'en menaient pas large. Même Malfoy. Ce qui était bon – jouissif – à savoir. Le garçon était pâle. Son professeur ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Un problème Malfoy ? Vous avez peur des Basilics ? »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Les gryffindors ricanèrent, les slytherins se rembrunirent et Malfoy lui jeta un regard noir. Harry afficha un sourire en coin tout à fait méprisant à son élève. Il comprenait maintenant, pourquoi les adultes se sentaient si facilement supérieur aux enfants. Leur statut les rendait totalement libre de faire de la vie d'un élève un enfer ou un havre de paix. Ils avaient tout pouvoir sur le bonheur des autres. Ça pouvait monter à la tête…

« Pour finir ce cours, je dirais que les deux seuls points faibles du Basilic sont ses yeux et l'intérieur de sa gueule. »

« Professeur ? »

Harry se retourna pour voir sa mère dans son angle mort, la main levée. Il retourna à sa place pour pouvoir voir tout le monde et autorisa sa mère à parler.

« Je vous écoute Miss Evans. »

« Comment l'arme la plus dangereuse du Basilic peut-elle être sa faiblesse ? »

«En fait, les yeux sont toujours des points faibles. Quelque soit la créature. Crevez-les et vous avez un avantage certain. Ici, vous pourrez enfin être libre de le regarder. Mais ne vous sentez pas gagnant pour autant. Déjà, il faut pouvoir y arriver… Mais il peut également vous trouvez grâce à son odorat. Le rendre aveugle ne garantie en rien votre victoire. Loin de là. Mais il vous permet de mieux vous défendre. »

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il ne restait qu'à peine une minute.

« Au prochains cours, nous parlerons des Kelpies avant d'attaquer le programme. Je veux que vous retransmettiez ce cours sur parchemin. Que vous me rendrez la prochaine fois. »


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos reviews. Merci de me suivre. Et merci à ma bêta.

CHAPITRE VI 

Harry se laissa tomber sur son canapé en soupirant. La journée avait été longue. Il était épuisé. Rester attentif aussi longtemps sur autant de choses – ses expressions, ses cours, ses réactions face aux élèves – était fatiguant.

Bon, cela avait été un peu plus facile suite à son premier cours. Faire face au plus dur immédiatement, lui donnait l'impression que le reste était presque tranquille. Dumbledore l'avait-il fait dans cette intention ? Si c'était le cas, Harry en était reconnaissant.

Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers son bureau où il s'installa pour faire le point. Il décida de noter ses impressions et ce qu'il avait apprit sur les personnes importantes pour sa quête. Cependant, il ne fallait pas risquer que quelqu'un tombe dessus, donc il prit le _Carnet du Voyageur_ comme il l'avait appelé.

Il passa ce que _l'autre_ avait écrit – pas la peine de se remettre à pleurer – et s'attela à sa tache. 

_LISTE DES PERSONNES À SURVEILLER ET LES INFORMATIONS LIÉES_

_Lily EVANS._

_A priori, même si maman aime – peut-être – déjà papa, elle n'apprécie toujours pas vraiment son attitude. Ils ne sont pas encore ensemble._

_Elle est studieuse. Intelligente. Les autres professeurs ne m'ont dit que du bien d'elle. Il semble qu'elle frôle la perfection dans ses devoirs et notes._

_Elle ressemble à Hermione. Je dois faire très attention._

_James POTTER._

_Est aimé de tous les gryffindors. Il a une attitude arrogante. Hautaine, ça m'a surprit. À part Sev, personne ne m'avait fait part de cette facette de lui. Il adore voir le rat l'idolâtrer. C'est… écœurant ! Il aime attirer l'attention, mon parfait opposé… Il ne semble écouter que Sirius et Remus. Et il veut se rapprocher de maman. Ces notes sont bonnes, je pense qu'il pourrait faire mieux mais il passe plus de temps à faire des farces ou à s'en prendre aux Slytherins, qu'à étudier. Ça le pénalise et ne rend pas justice à ces possibilités…_

_Sirius BLACK._

_Il représente définitivement pour papa, ce que Ron représente pour moi. Et il en a conscience. C'est déjà un boute-en-train de première. Ces notes sont quasiment les même que celles de papa. Mais la haine qui brille dans ses yeux lorsqu'il regarde un Slytherin, est bien plus grande. Est-ce dû à ses problèmes de famille ?_

_J'ai remarqué qu'il est totalement neutre avec le rat. Comme si sa présence le laissait indifférent. Les Maraudeurs ne sont donc pas tous extrêmement liés. Ça fait bizarre._

_Remus LUPIN._

_Il égale maman en terme d'intelligence à ce qu'on m'a dit. Il est attentif en cours. Et semble passer son temps à s'excuser pour papa et parrain. Sauf face aux Slytherins, même s'il essaye de tempérer les choses. Il est déjà très calme. Et il s'entend très bien avec maman – de ce que j'ai pu en voir. Il est déjà la voix de la raison du groupe. Avec lui aussi je dois faire attention._

_Le Rat._

_Pathétique. Il n'a d'yeux que pour papa et pourtant il sera capable de le trahir ! À chaque fois que je le vois ou que j'y pense, ma magie crépite. Je dois faire attention. Encore. Surtout. Son niveau est médiocre. Il ne parle – insulte – que lorsque papa et parrain sont avec lui. Il lance une pique – plus ou moins bonne – et se cache immédiatement derrière papa. J'aurai dû faire preuve d'autorité ce midi en entendant la dispute entre Slytherin et Gryffindor, mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai fais comme si je n'avais rien vu. Ma magie bouillonnait, j'ai dû partir rapidement sans me faire voir. Maudit soit-il !_

_Lucius MALFOY._

_Ce veracrasse fait moins parler de lui que son fils. En tout cas, il ne joue pas au prince à longueur de journée. Ils ont la même attitude, le même port. Mais il semble plus rusé, plus intelligent que son fils. Il n'utilise sa notoriété et le respect qu'il a acquis auprès des autres que lorsqu'il en a besoin ou envie. Comme ce matin avec le sujet du cours. Un ennemi beaucoup plus dangereux que son fils à n'en pas douter. La vieillesse – la peur ? – sont-elles les raisons de son déclin dans le futur ? Cet adolescent m'inspire plus de crainte que l'adulte… Si je ne me méfie pas, je risque d'avoir des ennuis… J'ai une longueur d'avance sur lui – je connais son futur – mais je ne dois pas baisser ma garde._

_Severus SNAPE._

_Il est tel que je l'avais imaginé. Déjà froid et impassible. C'est un bon élève. Réfléchi. Studieux. Du peu que j'en ai vu, il ne perd son sang-froid que face aux Maraudeurs. Il regarde parfois maman. Il est très silencieux. Même entouré des gens de sa maison, on voit qu'il est seul…_

Harry s'arrêta d'écrire. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Il haïssait sa mission. N'y avait-il vraiment aucun autre moyen ? Se faire aimer ou se faire haïr de Severus ? C'était ses seuls choix ? Une simple entente cordiale n'était-elle pas possible ? Pas amant, pas amis, pas ennemis, juste des connaissances… Cela ne résoudrait-il pas tout ? Sans le priver lui, plus tard, d'une possibilité de bonheur ? Après la guerre, il pourrait séduire Severus si celui-ci ne le haïssait pas.

Réfléchir.

Tout d'abord, le sentiment initial de Sev envers lui – qu'importe son attitude ici – était la haine. Car il était le fruit de son pire ennemi. Celui qui lui avait volé sa seule amie. La retournant même contre lui et pourrissant toutes ses années à Hogwarts.

Donc, ensuite, les choses ne changeraient qu'une fois que Severus aura découvert que son ancien professeur, Milton Miller et Harry Potter ne font qu'un. Il y avait plusieurs possibilités selon leur entente dans le passé. 

Si Miller était bon avec lui : Severus tomberait amoureux dans le passé, ne l'oublierait jamais et chercherait à séduire Harry. Les conséquences en seraient désastreuses. Cela avait été largement prouvé – a priori – donc passons. 

Si Miller était neutre avec lui : soit Severus prendrait une attitude neutre envers lui, soit il pouvait penser que Harry avait cherché à utiliser ce voyage dans le passé pour lui prouver qu'il était meilleur que lui. Si le '_morveux_' est capable de plus de sagesse que lui – en ne s'attaquant pas à un enfant qui n'a (encore) rien fait – Severus pourrait se sentir vexé voire pire. 

'_Il est vraiment capable de penser comme ça, ce crétin obtus !_' pensa Harry avec un mélange d'exaspération et de tendresse. 

Ou encore, il pourrait voir Harry sous un autre jour, essayer de découvrir qui il était vraiment et… tomber amoureux, comme les autres fois… Ce qui ne changerait rien au final… 

Si Miller était mauvais avec lui : Severus le haïrait encore plus. Le laisserait combattre, peut-être même rêverait-il qu'il disparaisse en même temps que Voldemort… 

'_Ne pas déprimer… Ne pas déprimer…'_

Harry sursauta soudainement sur sa chaise. Une idée pas vraiment bienvenue venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

Ou… Severus pourrait se dire que son attitude sur Harry était la cause de son enfer avec Miller… Il pourrait comprendre. Réaliser que Harry ressentait sans doute les mêmes sentiments que lui autrefois – incompréhension, injustice, rage, douleur – face à Miller et qui l'avaient autant blessé. Et qu'au final, il avait peut-être lui-même créé son enfer en sixième année…

Peut-être changerait-il… Voudrait protéger Harry pour se racheter… Découvrir qui était vraiment son élève derrière la barrière de haine qu'il avait toujours eue devant les yeux… Et tout serait à refaire…

Harry laissa lourdement tomber sa tête sur le bureau. Tout était possible ! Aucune garantie sur la réussite de ce plan ! 

'_Merlin ! Ma vie est un enfer !'_

Comment pouvait-il s'assurer que Severus réagirait de telle ou telle manière ? Le simple fait de changer radicalement la personnalité de Milton Miller pouvait changer beaucoup de chose dans le futur ! Et pas que sa relation avec Sev ! Comment être sûr que cela n'aurait pas d'influence sur d'autres personnes ? Et si… chouchouter les Maraudeurs rendait James plus arrogant encore ? Si cela l'éloignait de Lily ? S'ils ne se mariaient jamais ?

Harry se leva brusquement. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il ne pouvait pas agir sans réfléchir. Mais réfléchir l'amenait à des réflexions trop poussées. Trop déroutantes ? Trop apagogiques ? Trop quelque chose de toute façon !

Il nota rapidement toutes ses pensées sur le carnet pour ne rien oublier, puis prit la direction du bureau directorial. Albus avait toujours des dizaines de coups d'avance pendant la guerre. Il voyait toujours très loin et de tout côté. Il était temps que cela lui serve à le conseiller et non pas à le subir en attendant des informations. 

Albus Dumbledore était debout devant la fenêtre de son bureau. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Les tableaux l'observèrent, tandis qu'Harry attendait que son mentor lui apporte _LA_ solution. 

« Permets-moi de résumer la situation. Dans le futur, une guerre fait rage. À cause d'une prophétie, tes parents sont morts et tu es devenu la seule personne capable d'apporter la paix. »

« Exact. » 

Le Directeur retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il observa son futur élève par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune avant de reprendre. 

« Pendant tes entraînements et tes moments passés dans le QG de l'Ordre, ton professeur de potion – avec qui tu entretenais une relation disons… mauvaise – s'est mis à changer d'attitude envers toi. Tant et si bien, que vous êtes devenus amants. »

« C'est ça. » 

Le regard d'Harry se perdit quelques instants et un doux sourire illumina son visage. Albus n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce à quoi penser son vis-à-vis. 

« Et soudainement, tu es propulsé dans le passé – bien avant ta naissance – et tu apprends que tu dois tout faire pour te faire haïr définitivement par celui que tu as appris à aimer. Dans le but de sauver le futur. »

« Oui. »

« Mais tu ne sais pas comment faire. Ou plutôt, tu ne sais pas comment t'assurer que tes actes auront l'effet souhaité, sans pour autant changer trop de choses. »

« Parfaitement. Et si j'influençais sans le vouloir d'autres élèves ? Et si en retournant dans mon temps, je me retrouve avec encore plus d'ennemis ? Ou… Si je pousse trop Severus ici, il ne devenait jamais un espion plus tard ? Jamais on ne gagnera la guerre sans lui ! »

« Calme-toi Harry. Je pense… Que tu sauras tout cela avant de repartir. »

« Comment ? »

« Même si tu n'es plus à ton époque, tu es toujours connecté à elle. Tu es une partie d'elle. Tout changement ici, te sera rapporté par de nouveaux souvenirs. »

« C'est possible ? »

« Je pense oui. Nous allons tester cette théorie. Es-tu déjà allé dans mes appartements privés ? »

« Non. »

« Parfait. Ils sont derrière cette porte. À l'intérieur, il y a une malle magique. Dans le huitième tiroir, il y a un grimoire. C'est le seul objet. Je veux que tu me promettes qu'une fois de retour dans ton temps, tu ailles le chercher. Tu liras son titre, ouvrira une page au hasard et tu en liras quelques lignes. »

« Je vous le promets. » 

Soudainement, Harry se redressa. Il ne voyait plus Albus. Il eut l'impression de voir à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. 

_Il eut conscience qu'il venait de revenir à son époque. Le bureau était vide. Il salua Fawks et se dirigea vers la porte au fond de la pièce. Il monta les escaliers et se retrouva dans une chambre._

_Il s'arrêta quelques instants devant la beauté du lieu. Mais très vite il repéra la malle dont lui avait parlé son mentor._

_Il souleva le couvercle. Il y avait dix serrures. Il toucha la huitième et observa les sept premières disparaître. Il ouvrit la malle et prit le grimoire ancien avec délicatesse._

_Il lut le titre puis ouvrit au hasard. Après avoir parcouru les gros titres, il rangea le livre et quitta la pièce._

Harry revint immédiatement dans la peau de Miller, face à Dumbledore. 

« Alors ? » Fit ce dernier.

« Registre d'Hogwarts. Année 1956. Liste des Professeurs. Naissance de futurs élèves. Liste des élèves par année. Résultats des B.U.S.E.s. Résultats des A.S.P.I.C.s »

« Parfait ! » S'exclama, enthousiaste, le vieux sorcier. « Absolument parfait ! »

« Mais… Vais-je me souvenirs de tout ? »

« Hélas oui, Harry. Tu auras les souvenirs d'avant ton voyage dans le temps. Et ceux qui apparaîtront à chaque changement. Tu devras faire attention à ton retour. Il va falloir faire le tri dans ta mémoire afin de ne rien dire ou faire d'étrange là-bas. »

« Et si cela m'arrive en cours ? Que penseront les élèves ? En pratique, ça pourrait être dangereux ! »

« Tu as peut-être eut l'impression que cela avait duré plusieurs minutes, mais en réalité cela n'a duré que quelques secondes. Ça ne devrait pas être trop visible. Tant que tu ne te laisses pas submergé par ce que tu viens de voir devant les autres. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je saurais que j'ai fait une erreur, mais si je ne peux pas la rattraper, en quoi ça va m'aider ? »

« Harry, connais-tu le Retourneur de Temps ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vais t'en trouver un. Je te le ferai parvenir dans quelques jours. Si tu as un souvenir juste après un événement ou une discussion, il y a de forte chance que ce soit l'élément déclencheur. Tu n'auras qu'à utiliser le Retourneur pour te prévenir de ne pas faire ou dire ça. »

« Je vais me perdre dans mes souvenirs ! »

« Tu dois les compartimenter. Ta mission n'est pas facile, mais tu dois le faire. Range tes souvenirs par époque si cela t'aide. Tu as quelques jours pour t'organiser. Ensuite, et bien… Bonne chance. »


End file.
